Guitar
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Ketika suara petikan gitar masih terdengar, maka aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Semua sudah berlalu dan roda waktu terus berputar, tapi semua belum berakhirkan? Aku akan bergerak layaknya boneka. Spesial buat Ultah Yun. Itachi x Konan, NO YAOI. RnR please.. / chap1 masih TBC


**WARNING :**

**OOC, AU, typo(s) & miss typo, STRAIGHT NO YAOI (mewek), dan lain-lain.**

**Happy reading.. ^_^**

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

Konan, gadis 12 tahun bersurai biru itu sedang duduk di kursi roda. Jemari-jemari lentiknya tampak serius melipat kertas _origami_ ditangannya. Tak memperdulikan pemuda tampan yang kini bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Konan, pucat pasih dan tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ko-_chan_, aku harus pergi." Pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekati Konan. Sejak jam makan siang tadi ia menemani Konan disini. Tangan berbalut kulit coklat gelap itu mengulur hendak membelai rambut sang gadis, namun diurungkan. "Sepuluh menit lagi _nii-san_ harus menghadiri rapat." Pemuda berambut putih itu berjongkok di depan kursi roda Konan.

Diam.

Tak ada tanggapan dari gadis kecil yang kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka itu. Meski sekedar mengalihkan fokusnya dari pekerjaan tangannya pada sang kakak. Pemuda tersebut berjongkok di depan Konan, menatap lurus ke arah wajah sang adik, dan berharap akan adanya tanggapan, walau sekedar anggukan. Tapi sedikitpun Konan tak bergeming. Jari-jari munggilnya tetap menekuni pekerjaannya. Tak peduli sudah seberapa banyak bangau kertas yang telah dibuatnya.

Sang kakak menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba ada pada paru-parunya. Pemuda 20 tahunan itu mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk uluh hatinya setiap kali Konan mengacuhkannya. Sudah tiga hari Konan dirawat di rumah sakit ini, selama itu pula Konan enggan berbicara pada siapapun.

Termasuk dirinya.

Namun semua itu bukanlah salah Konan.

Sang kakak mengecup ringan kening adinya. Dan mulai beranjak pergi ketika menyadari tak mungkin menunggu jawaban dari Konan. Mata pemuda berkulit gelap itu memanas saat jaraknya dengan adik kecilnya semakin menjauh. Pemuda itu meringis. Ia sadar, seberapa besar rasa bersalah yang menyesakkan dadanya, seberapa banyak maaf yang selalu diucapkannya, Konan tetap tak akan bicara padanya. Tidak untuk waktu dekat ini. Tekanan mental yang dihadapi gadis kecil terlalu berat. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menemani Konan dan menjaganya. Ya, sekedar menemani dan menjaga Konan.

Konan menghentikan kegiatannya melipat _origami. _Ia memandang punggung sang kakak yang semakin menjauh. Digigit lembut bibir bawahnya yang memang sudah terluka untuk menahan tangisnya. Namun airmata tetap saja lolos menuruni pipinya. Konan menunduk, mengakibatkan tetes demi tetes airmatanya terjatuh pada lipatan kertas _origami_ yang belum selesai. Mengabaikan pedih yang terasa saat airmata melewati luka pada pipinya.

Wusss

Angin musim semi kembali berhembus. Menggoyang-goyangkan helaian rambutnya yang memiliki panjang tak sama karena dipotong secara asal dan kasar beberapa hari lalu. Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran terbawa angin melewati wajahnya. Konan menghapus air pada pelupuk dan pipinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Tak peduli jika perban yang membalut tanggannya akan basah. Tanpa segan Konan mengangkat wajah sembabnya. Mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia bukan gadis lemah. Ia bisa menghadapi semua ini, walau sulit.

Iris madunya memperhatikan deretan pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga di depan kamar inapnya.

**"Egaku yume ga subete kanau wake nado nai kedo**

**Anata datte wakatteiru hazu yo"**

_[Semua mimpi yang ada belum tentu menjadi nyata_

_Kamu harus mengetahui hal ini]_

Bibir mungilnya melantunkan lagu yang selalu diingatnya.

**"Kowaresouna sora datte**

**Atashi wa ukeireru kara"**

_[Meski langit seolah akan hancur_

_Aku harus menerimanya]_

Konan memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati sapuan angin pada wajahnya dan terasa sampai pada hatinya yang pedih.

**"Daijoubu yo yasashii uso otona ni naritai"**

_[Tidak masalah, itu kebohongan yang baik, aku ingin lebih dewasa]_

**"Gan-"**

Tak sanggup.

Uluh hatinya benar-benar terasa nyeri. Sebenarnya Konan ingin menyanyikan lagu yang selalu membangkitkan semangatnya. Namun di sisi, ia tak sanggup. Luka pada hatinya semakin terasa pedih saat menyanyikan lagi itu. Lagu yang selalu seseorang nyanyikan untuknya.

Mata bengkaknya kembali memanas dan berair. Kedua pipinya kembali basah menemani suaranya yang kian bergetar. Bahu kurusnya kembali bergerak naik-turun ketika isakan-isakan kecil kembali terdengar. Sakit, tetap terasa sakit. Tapi bukan luka pada sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, melainkan luka pada hatinya.

"Suaramu indah.."

Iris berair Konan membulat saat merasakan belaian yang sangat menenangkan pada rambutnya. Suara halus nan lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Tepat disampingnya berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang iapun tak tahu sejak kapan berasa disana. Rambut hitam terurai milik wanita yang tak dikenalnya itu bergoyang, dibelai angin. Guguran kelopak bunga sakura pun memperindah tersenyum yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Namaku Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto" wanita dewasa itu memperkenalkan dirinya setelah menyeka airmata pada wajah Konan. Senyum lembut dan menenangkan tak lepas dari wajah pucat yang mempesona milik sang Uchiha.

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

**Guitar**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fight by YUI**

**Understand by YUI**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : ItaKonan**

**SAYA SARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA FICT YANG MUNGKIN ANEH INI. BILA PADA PERTENGAHAN CERITA INI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN HARAPAN ANDA, SILAKAN TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' ATAU 'UNDO'**

**Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan bertujuan untuk menghibur. Sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk memperjelek Anime milik Masashi Kishimoto maupun lagu-lagu yang ada pada cerita ini.**

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

Sinar hangat mentari sudah menyentuh permukaan aspal jalan di depan kedai ramen. Sang pemilik keluar dari dalam kedai dengan membawa sapu lidi. Melihat sekilas jam saku yang baru saja diambilnya dari saku celana. Hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki dan pengguna sepeda yang berlalu lalang pagi ini, padahal sudah pukul 09.54. Terlalu sepi untuk jalan yang biasanya ramai.

Laki-laki yang biasa di panggil Teuchi-_ji-san_ oleh para pelanggannya itu mulai menyapu kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang sudah memenuhi trotoar di depan kedainya -menjaga kebersihan. Jika hanya satu atau dua kelopak tentu tak akan menjadi masalah, hanya saja sejak beberapa hari lalu pohon-pohon sakura yang ditanam berjajar di tepi jalan oleh pemerintah itu terus berguguran. Paman Teuchi sangat menikmati rutinitas paginya setiap kali musim semi datang. Terbukti putrinya yang sedang membersihkan bagian dalam kedai tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ayahnya bersenandung.

Paman Teuchi terlalu menikmati kegiatan paginya hingga tak menyadari sebuah _scooter matic_ mendekat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_JI-SANNN_, AWAASSSSS!"

Teriakan yang cukup menggelegar itu menarik perhatian Teuchi-_ji-san_, membuatnya langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan segera menepi saat sebuat _scooter matic_ dengan warna kuning mencolok hampir menyerempetnya.

Wuusssshhhh~

Setelah _scooter_ itu lewat, angin berhembus kencang akibat kecepatan yang dipacu oleh pengendara _scooter_, menyebabkan debaran jantung cukup kencang di dada Teuchi_-ji-san_. Ah, jangan lupakan kelopak bunga sakura yang tadi sempat dikumpulkan kini kembali berserakan. Tapi, setidaknya Teuchi_-ji-san_ memiliki respon yang cepat. Tak terbayangkan jika seandainya paman itu tak segera menghindar. Teuchi_-ji-san_ menghela nafas lalu menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang kembali berantakkan.

Teuchi-ji-san berkedip lucu memandang kelopak-kelopak sakura yang kembali berantakkan. "NARUTOO!" Murka Teuchi_-ji-san_ sambil membanting sapu di tangannya. Tentu dikenali siapa pengendara _scooter_ dengan warna mencolok yang baru saja menghilang dibelokan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pelanggan setianya?

.

.

.

"Naruto! Pelankan laju motormu!" Panik gadis bersurai biru sebahu yang dibonceng Naruto. Sebelah tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Naruto -berpegangan erat- sedang yang satunya memeluk _hardcase guitar_ yang baru saja di ambilnya dari rumah. Andai saja gitar milik ruang musik di sekolahnya tak hilang secara mendadak ketika hendak digunakan, tentu sekarang gadis pecinta _origami_ itu tak perlu takut mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas saat ini. Atau setidaknya ia tak menerima tawaran Naruto untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Pasti akan lebih baik jika Konan meminta orang lain untuk mengantarnya.

"YAKK! BAGAIMANA KALAU TEUCHI_-JI-SAN_ TAK MEMPERBOLEHKANKU MAKAN RAMEN ICHIRAKU LAGI?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Saat ini Naruto mengemudi hanya dengan satu tangan.

Benar-benar pemuda hiperaktif ini tak memikirkan nyawa.

Saat sudah berada diarea belakang sekolah seekor kucing kecil menyebrang jalan. Dan saat mendenger suara _scooter_ Naruto kucing itu malah berdiam diri ditengah jalan.

"NARUTO! AWAS!"

"..!"

Agar tak menabrak kucing tersebut Naruto memilih untuk mengarahkan motornya ke tepi kiri jalan. Sayangnya kecepatan _scooter_-nya tak mungkin dikurangi secara mendadak, akhirnya kedua remaja yang sedang dikejar waktu itu menabrak tumpukan balok kardus yang berjajar rapi pada dinding pagar belakang sekolah. Tepat di samping pintu belakang _Konoha High School_.

BRAKK

_Scooter_ Naruto menabrak tumpukan kardus. Mengakibatkan balok-balok tinggi kardus yang entah apa isinya tersebut jatuh berantakkan tepat diatas kepala Naruto dan Konan.

"Ishh.." Ringis Konan yang dibonceng oleh Naruto. Untuk gadis itu terjatuh pada tumpukan kardus yang lebih rendah hingga ia tak merasakan sakitnya tergores aspal jalan, tapi pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit. Sedang Naruto sendiri kini terkubur tumpukan kardus kosong dan tertindih oleh _scooter_-nya sendiri.

Pasti itu sakit.

"Meaounggg~" penyebab kecelakaan kecil itu hanya menatap polos kearah Naruto dan Konan. Jika kucing itu manusia mungkin saja ia bergumam 'apa yang terjadi?'

Ck ck ck.

**Hikari no Miko**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara gesekan sepatu dengan lantai menggema sepanjang kolidor sekolah. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu berlari menuju aula sekolah, mengabaikan orang-orang yang dilewatinya bahkan sesekali ditabraknya. Meski sempat mengucapkan maaf, tetap saja ia mengatakannya sambil terus berlari. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di pintu belakang aula. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal ia membuka pintu itu. Berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan itu sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Uchiha-_kun_?" Panggilnya ketika menemukan seorang pemuda canggung sedang berdiri di bagian samping panggung teater sambil melihat aksi para pemain teater yang sedang berakting, memerankan lakon masing-masing.

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya menghadap gadis yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Haruno?" Sepenuhnya perhatiannya ia tujukan pada teman gadis bermata jernih dihadapannya.

"Aku baru saja ditelpon oleh Uchiha-_chan_. Katanya mereka menabrak tumpukan kardus dibelakang sekolah." Ucapnya dengan pelan namun tetap saja terkesan panik.

"Apa?!" Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura dan meletakkan naska drama yang dipegangnya pada meja terdekat. Matanya _onyx_nya melotot tak percaya.

"Ak-aku duduk dibangku penonton saat mendapat kabar itu." Sakura sedikit ngeri saat melihat wajah kesal bercampur _shock _Sasuke. "Dia memintaku memberi tahumu."

Sasuke melewati Sakura. "Cepat minta bantuan pada yang lain!" Pemuda bermodel rambut emo itu langsung lari meninggalkan ruangan, melupakan perannya sebagai sutradara dari pentas drama yang sedang dipertontonkan.

"_Hai!_" Seru Sakura sebelum Sasuke sepenuhnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**Hikari no Miko**

Konan meringis saat Sasuke memijat pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir. Begitu juga Naruto, terdapat beberapa goresan yang cukup dalam pada tangan, lengan, kaki dan wajahnya hingga berdarah. Kemeja seragam Naruto pun dipenuhi bercak darah dan robek dibeberapa bagian. Di ruangan itu terdengar jeritan yang cukup memilukan saat luka-luka Naruto dibersihkan dengan alkohol. Bukan hanya jeritan kesakitan saja, tapi rengekan manja juga Naruto perdengarkan pada gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang duduk disamping pemuda pirang untuk mengurus luka-lukanya.

Setelah Konan menghubungi Sakura, Sasuke datang membantu mereka disaat penduduk sekitar sudah mulai membantu. Tak lama kemudian barulah teman-teman yang lain datang membantu. Beberapa menit lalu, seusai Konan dan Naruto dibawa ke ruang kesehatan teman-teman yang lain segera kembali pada peran mereka masing-masing dalam pentas drama yang selalu diadakan 2 kali dalam setahun. Sakura diminta untuk menggantikan peran Sasuke untuk sementara. Untung saja selama latihan Sakura sudah biasa menjadi asisten sutradara. Dan hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata saja yang mengurusi kedua korban kecelakaan. Atau lebih tepatnya korban kecerobohan Naruto.

Cklek

Seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang membuka pintu UKS. "Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Sebentar lagi teater akan selesai. Sudah waktunya bagi Uchiha-_chan_ untuk tampil, tapi..." Karin melirik pergelangan kaki Konan yang masih dipijat oleh Sasuke. "Bagaimana ini?"

Sasuke menunduk, mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik. Tanpa sadarpun tangannya berhenti memikat. Jika Konan tak memungkinkan untuk tampil, siapa yang bisa menggantikan Konan untuk membawakan lagu menutup untuk drama mereka?

Konan menatap wajah berpikir Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja, Uzumaki-_chan_." Konan tersenyum lembut pada gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin itu -mencoba untuk menyakinkan. Sasuke memandang Konan tak percaya. "Aku bisa, Sasuke." Konan menepuk bahu sulung Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap iris madu Konan hanya untuk menemukan keyakinan disana. Lalu Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah..." Meskipun khawatir, tapi Konanpun tetap memiliki kesempatan untuk tetap tampil -bersikap profesional.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan remehkan Uchiha, Karin." Dengan ringisan diwajahnya Naruto memotong perkataan Karin. Lalu Naruto yang sedang berbaring berusaha duduk dibantu Hinata. "Kau harus semangat, Konan!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Konan.

Konan sendiri tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Beberapa garis merah muda menghiasi wajahnya saat Naruto selalu menyemangatinya.

"_Dobe_! Ini semua gara-gara kau, tahu!?" Sasuke menatap tajam sahabat kentalnya.

Naruto yang mendapat tuduhan Sasuke hanya cemberut. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin membalas perkataan menyebalkan Sasuke, tapi karena memang pada kenyataannya dia yang salah jadi Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Sudahlah." Konan melerai pertengkaran kecil antar sahabat itu. "Sasuke, apa kau bisa membantuku?" Konan berharap Sasuke bisa membantunya berjalan sampai aula sekolah.

Sasuke menatap Konan sejenak. "Baiklah."

Set!

Dan secepat kilat Sasuke sudah menggendong Konan ala _bridal style_.

Wajah Konan langsung bersemu merah saat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke hanya menatap datar Konan. "Turunkan aku! Cepat!" Perintahnya pada Sasuke.

"Diamlah! Dengan begini kita bisa lebih cepat sampai." Dengan entengnya Sasuke malah menyamankan posisi Konan digendongannya.

"Hei! Dilarang _incest_!" Teriak Naruto saat mendapati wajah Konan yang memerah.

Mendengar komentar Naruto, Konan mengarahkan _death glare_ terbaik yang sudah dipelajarinya. Sayangnya hal itu malah membuat suara tawa Naruto semakin menjadi. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua matanya dan keluar dari UKS diikuti oleh Karin yang membawa _hardcase guitar_ milik Konan sambil cemberut.

**Hikari no Miko**

Itachi menatap datar pertunjukan drama yang dipertontonkan dihadapannya. Jika bukan karena statusnya sebagai salah satu pengajar di sekolah ini tentu tak akan mau guru muda itu menontonnya. Terlebih drama yang dimainkan sangat membosankan baginya. Menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang ditinggal mati oleh kakak kembarnya dan ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya ditinggalka juga. Dalam cerita ini dijelaskan jika semua yang terjadi pada hidup manusia adalah takdir yang sudah ditentukan. Hanya sebuah drama sederhana ber-_genre_ ; drama & _hurt comfort_. Sama sekali bukan Uchiha. Itachi sendiripun binggung mengapa bisa Sasuke begitu semangat untuk mengadakan drama ini.

"Kau bosan, ya?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei yang duduk disebelahnya.

Itachi hanya melirik sekilas kearah rekan kerja sekaligus kekasihnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Nikmatilah. Ini hasil kerja keras adikmu sendiri." Saran sensei berambut panjang-bergelombang itu.

"Hn." Dan keduanya kembali memfokuskan diri pada panggung di depan mereka.

Kisah drama sudah mencapai puncaknya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang-lurus yang menjadi pemeran utama dari drama itu sedang berdiri di depan makam kakak kembarnya. Seulas senyum tulus terukir pada wajah cantiknya. Berbeda sekali dengan seorang pemuda yang berperan sebagai ayah dari sang gadis, sang ayah sedang menangisi putranya yang telah tiada. Lalu butiran-butiran salju sintetis mulai berjatuhan.

**"Pada dasarnya, manusia adalah tokoh utama dari sebuah kisah yang telah ditentukan."** Suara narator menggema di dalam ruangan. **"Namun akhir dari sebuah kisah adalah pilihan."** Tirai merah pada panggung itu mulai tertutup. **"Dan semua yang terjadi, adalah jalan menuju **_**Happy Ending**_**."**

Suara tepuk tangan penonton memehuni ruangan luas itu. Seorang guru yang menjadi penanggung jawab dalam pementasaan ini menangis haru. Setengah tak percaya jika club drama yang berada dibawa naungannya bisa mempertontonkan drama yang sangat berkesan. Memang belum sepenuhnya sempurna, tapi secara keseluruhan drama barusan benar-benar menakjubkan.

.

.

Konan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dari hidung dan mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulut. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Ia sudah duduk disebuah kursi yang secara mendadak dipersiapkan untuknya -dibalik tirai. Diluar sana suara tepuk tangan masih terdengar. "Kau siap?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja membenahi letak pengeras suara di depan Konan.

Konan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan dibalas tepukkan ringan dibahu Konan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke dan teman-teman lain yang baru saja membenari latar panggung melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Buka tirainya!" Perintah Sasuke pada teman-teman yang bertugas membuka-tutup ritai dan latar.

Para penonton langsung menghentikan tepuk tangan ketika tirai kembali terbuka, terlebih tanpa adanya pencahayaan pada panggung itu. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu jika pertunjukkan belum selesai. Bukankah tadi sudah berakhir?

Nafas Konan tertahan. Saat keadaan penonton tenang seperti ini, akankah ia bisa membuat suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar setelah penampilannya? Jika tidak, maka pertunjukkan ini digagalkan olehnya.

"Nyalakan lampu sorot!" Kembali terdengar intrupsi Sasuke.

_Tenang.._

_Tenang.._

_Kau harus tenang..._

Konan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dang!

Lampu sorot kini tertuju pada Konan. Menjadikannya pusat perhatian dari setiap pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. _Dresses_ selutut berbahan sifon berwarna biru _navy_ dengan motif awan merah berukuran sedang terlihat sangat indah saat terkena lampu. Dari bangku penonton, beberapa orang melebarkan mata mereka -termasuk Itachi dan pengajar lainnya. Tak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya jika Konan akan menyanyi.

Konan meremas gitar dipangkuannya. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

_'Kau harus semangat, Konan!'_

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto saat menyemangatinya tergambar dibenaknya. Dengan senyum tipis pada bibirnya, Konan mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

Suara senar yang digesek terdengar merdu saat memainkan _chords _bagian intro.

**"Tabun naiteta kaerimichi utsumuita mama de"**

Permainan gitar akustik Konan menemani sang gadis menyanyikan setiap bait lirik lagu.

**"Nanimo ienakatta zutto soba ni ita kedo"**

Konan mulai menatap kearah depan, menatap siluet orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

**"Kouen wo yokogitte chikamichi shite aruita**

**Nantonaku wakatteru yo atashi ni datte"**

Lampu-lampu pada panggung mulai menyala satu per satu. Melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang indah. Setiap gerakan dari cahaya lampu-lampu itu seolah menyatu dengan lagu yang dibawakan Konan. Mempertontonkan pertunjukan yang terlihat indah.

**"Yuugure ni nobiru kage**

**shiawase no katachi ga kawaru**

**Zutto issho da yo sou itte ita no ni"**

Itachi terkesimah mendengarkan suara Konan yang selama ini tak pernah didengarnya. Sedang disamping panggung, Sasuke yang sedang melihat Konan tersenyum puas. Selama ini Sasuke sering mendengar Konan bernyanyi dari balik pintu kamarnya. Tak sia-sia usaha Sasuke membujuk Konan agar mau bernyanyi diakhir pertunjukannya.

**"Kanashimi wa itsu datte aijou no chikaku ni hisonde**

**Ijiwaru suru yotte warai nagara hanashiteta**

**Seigi no mikata nante moshi hontou ni ita nara**

**Komarasete shimau kamo ne nante omotta"**

Para kru dibelakang panggung benar-benar terpesona dengan suara indah konan. Suara yang terdengar sedikit bergelombang namun sama sekali tak terdapat nada fals. Sebelumnya, tak satupun dari mereka yang tahu jika Konan bisa bernyanyi.

**"Yuugure ni nobiru kage**

**shiawase no katachi ga kawaru**

**Zutto issho ni wa irarenai kara"**

Butiran-butiran salju sintetis mulai turun dari atas. Seolah-olah salju yang sedang turun pada musim dingin.

**"Semete bakari ite wa ikite yukenai yo**

**Datte machigai bakari… kurikaesu'n da… kurikaesu'n da"**

Cahaya panggung yang tadinya bergerak-gerak indah mulai meredup.

**"Yuugure ni nobiru kage**

**shiawase no katachi ga kawaru**

**Aruki hajimeta daijoubu da yo"**

Dan petikan terakhir untuk lagu yang dibawakan Konan telah selesai.

Tenang.

Tak ada suara tepuk tangan penonton. Semuanya terlalu terpesona dengan permainan gitar dan suara Konan. Namun Konan yang merasa tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri menundukkan kepala. Konan pikir ia telah gagal.

Itachi berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Plok!

Plok!

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri. Itachi adalah orang yang pertama kali bertepuk tangan, sebelum suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton lain terdengar. Bahkan suara tepuk tangan kali ini lebih meriah dari sebelumnya.

Konan tersenyum lebar saat menerima sambutan para penonton. Lalu para pemain, dan semua kru yang berperan dalam pertunjukkan ini menaiki panggung sambil bertepuk tangan. Mereka membentuk barisan dan saling bergandengan tangan. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Konan sambil tersenyum, Konan pun juga tersenyum membalas senyuman Sasuke. Mereka semua bersama-sama membungkukkan badan dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan tangan.

Akhirnya, pertunjukkan yang disiapkan lebih dari 2 bulan demi menyambut para pelajar pada tahun ajaran baru selesai juga. Semua orang terlihat bahagia, kecuali seorang gadis berambut merah yang terlihat kesal dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya sebelum meninggalkan aula. Konan yang menyadari akan tingkah gadis itu hanya menghela nafas sejenak.

Terserah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis berkaca mata itu. Terpenting, penampilan Konan kali ini sangat memuaskan.

**Hikari no Miko**

Gelak tawa terdengar dari dalam kedai ramen milik Teuchi_-ji-san_. Enam orang sedang merayakan keberhasilan pementasan drama. Semua ditraktir oleh Itachi. Dan tentu saja Teuchi_-ji-san_ memberikan diskon. Bahkan Naruto pun tetap ikut saat mendengar akan memakan ramen ngatisan meski dengan luka disana-sini. Seolah-olah teriakannya di UKS tadi siang tak pernah ada.

"Ahahahah.. Mangkanya Naruto, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi." Kata Teuchi_-ji-san_ menyahuti pembicaraan para pelanggannya sambil terus meracik ramen. "Masih untung kau hanya terluka. Kalau sampai kau mati, siapa lagi yang mau memakan ramen-ramenku dalam jumlah besar? Ahahahah.."

Naruto mengangguk sambil memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya, menyetujui nasehat paman Teuchi. "Iyha phamahn." Naruto menelan ramennya. "Tapi aku lebih takut paman melarangku memakan ramen dari pada mati." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak menyadari Hinata yang duduk di depannya sudah memucat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Plakk!

Geplakan dari Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya sukses diterima oleh kepala Naruto. Naruto yang hampir tersedak melotot kearah Sasuke tapi Sasuke asik memakan ramennya dengan wajah datar. "KENAPA MEMUKUL KEPALAKU, HAH?! MAU MEMBUNUHKU-TTEBAYO?!" Teriak Naruto tepat di depan lubang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan teriakan _super sonic_ dari sabahatnya hanya menutup telinga dengan kedua telapak tangan dan bertingkah seolah-olah Naruto tak ada disampingnya.

Konan yang duduk didepan Sasuke memutar matanya dan kembali memakan ramennya. "Jaga bicaramu!" Bentak Konan pada Naruto saat semua orang memperhatikan mereka. "Lihat Hinata!" Konan melirik Hinata.

Naruto langsung menatap Hinata yang duduk disebrangnya. Gadis yang baru sebulan menjadi kekasihnya itu menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pasti Hinata yang terlalu lembut hatinya meresa kecewa saat Naruto bilang lebih takut tak memakan ramen dari pada mati.

"A-aku... I-itu.. Itu hanya kata-kata perumpamaan Hinata, tapi aku serius! Tidak- maksudku- ARGHHH... Apa yang aku katakan!?" Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya frustasi. Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dan segera meraih tangan sang tengah Hyuuga yang terkulai lemas diatas meja. "Sudah, abaikan kata-kata tadi! Aku mana mau mati sebelum menikahimu dan hidup bahagia selamanya!" Naruto mengelus-elus punggung tangan Hinata.

Tak mau mati sebelum hidup bahagia selamanya?

Memang ada yang seperti itu?

Sasuke mendengus -mengejek. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menggunakan kata 'mati' dan 'selamanya' dalam satu kalimat? Bukankah 'mati' dan 'selamanya' dalam kalimat itu berlawanan? Tapi herannya, kenapa Hinata bisa _blushing_ karena kalimat salah itu?

Dan sebuah ide jail muncul di otak Sasuke. Membuat pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu menggoda sahabatnya. "Wah, wah... Kau melamarnya, _dobe_?" Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat wajah putih susu Hinata semakin memerah karena malu. "Kapan upacara pernikahannya?" Goda Sasuke sambil menepuk keras punggung Naruto.

"Berisik... Diamlah, _Teme_..." Lirih Naruto. Berusaha tak memperdulikan godaan temannya meski wajahnya sendiri memerah. Dia hanya menatap Hinata khawatir. Tunggal Namikaze itu sama sekali tak berharap melihat Hinata menangis. Sasuke yang merasa diabaikan berdecih sebal. Andai saja si pirang bodoh itu bukan temannya, pasti Sasuke sudah membalasnya.

Itachi yang duduk pada meja lain di sebelah meja Sasuke, hanya menatap datar keberisikan anak-anak didiknya sambil menghidap rokok. "Tapi kau memang sangat ceroboh, Naruto." Itachi mematikan rokoknya di dalam asbak. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Konan, kau pasti akan menjadi musuh Uchiha." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi tentu siapapun tahu jika senyum itu adalah senyuman ancaman.

Kurenai mendelik kearah Itachi. Kenapa pula Itachi harus mengancam Naruto demi Konan?

Sedang Itachi sendiri hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya saat menyadari tatapan cemburu kekasihnya. Memang apa yang salah dengan ucapannya? Semua orang tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang Fugaku dan Sasuke pada Konan. Uchiha bukan dia saja, iyakan?

"I-Ita-_nii_... Hisk.. Kau bahkan menyalahkanku... Hisk.." Naruto benar-benar menangis. Baginya Itachi adalah sosok kakak idaman, sangat menyakitkan mendapat kata-kata yang terkesan mengancam dari sang idola.

"Naruto-_kun_..." Kini Hinata yang mengelus punggung tangan Naruto.

"Sudahlah... Lagi pula pertunjukannya berjalan lancar..." Konan yang memang tak menyukai perselisihan berusaha menengahi.

"Lancar?" Kurenai yang sejak tadi diam saja kini angkat bicara. "Apanya yang lancar?" Pengajar sastra itu duduk bersandar pada kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Penampilanmu yang terakhir itu sangat buruk!" Kurenai menatap tajam Konan.

Semua orang terkejut mendengar komentar Kurenai. Setelah turun dari panggung Konan mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari banyak orang, bahkan para pengajar pun merasa bangga dan takjub padanya. Atas dasar apa Kunerai mengatakan penampilan Konan sangat buruk?

Naruto menggeram. "Meskipun aku tak melihat penampilannya secara langsung, tapi saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan aku bisa tahu kalau penampilan Konan sangat baik." Naruto membalas perkataan Kurenai untuk membela Konan. Sebenarnya Itachi dan Sasuke pun memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan Naruto, tapi mereka memilih untuk diam.

"Itu menurutmu, Namikaze-_kun_." Kurenai menatap tajam Naruto. "Bagiku, Konan cuma seorang amatiran! Tak lebih!" Mata merah Kurenai menatap merendahkan pada Konan.

Naruto semakin panas mendengar balasan Kurenai. Namun saat akan membuka mulutnya, Konan memanggil namanya dengan nada datar. Saat Naruto melihat wajah Konan, gadis itu sedang menatap dirinya -memperingati.

Setelah Naruto tenang, Konan menatap Kurenai sambil tersenyum. "Saya rasa juga begitu, _sensei_. Mungkin karena saya tak pernah menyanyi di depan banyak orang." Jawabnya ringan tanpa ada nada tersinggung sama sekali.

Entah mengapa suasana di dalam kedai terasa menusuk. Bahkan pengunjung lain merinding dibuatnya. Mendengar tanggapan Konan yang begitu entengnya membuat Kurenai merasa marah sendiri. Tak habis pikir kenapa gadis itu bisa sangat tenang saat dirinya jelas-jelas dihina.

"Selamat datang!" Suara Ayame yang menyambut pengunjung yang baru saja datang memecah suasana mencekam dalam kedai milik ayahnya.

Lalu seorang gadis melewati pintu masuk. Rambut merahnya terikat tinggi dan mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Sasuke dkk. Gadis itu berjalan angkuh ke dalam kedai yang menjual makanan yang dibencinya dengan alasan 'terlalu berlemak'. "Aku pesan 1 Sunmamen dibungkus. Tambahkan tauge dan kecap asin yang banyak. Tolong dipercepat karena aku tak akan datang kemari jika bukan karena ibuku sedang hamil!" Karin, dengan angkuhnya ia memerintah Ayame.

Perhatian semua pengunjung kedai terpusat pada Karin. Heran, kenapa bisa ada gadis seangkuh itu. Gadis Uzumaki itu mendelik kearah pengunjung yang berbisik-bisik. Konan yang memang tak terlalu suka dengan gadis itu hanya menatap datar kearah Karin.

"Jaga sikapmu!" Kurenai mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat Karin menoleh padanya. "Gadis cantik tak boleh berteriak." Kurenai tersenyum lembut pada salah satu murid kesayangannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali memakan ramen mereka dengan tenang, tak memperdulikan kedatangan Karin. Begitu pula dengan Konan.

"_Sensei_!" Karin memekik girang dan menghampiri Kurenai. "Wah, kalian sedang kencan ya?" Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Karin langsung menarik kursi disebelah Kurenai. "Tapi kenapa ditempat yang seperti ini?" Karin mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah 'jijik'. Tak sadar jika adiknya yang masih dalam kandungan sudah mengakui tempat ini.

Itachi tersenyum meski sebenarnya tak suka dengan komentar Karin tentang kedai langganannya ini. "Hanya merayakan keberhasilan drama tadi." Itachi menunjuk meja yang ditempati Sasuke dengan dagunya. Menunjuk pada Karin jika mereka tak hanya berdua.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Karin langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Aku juga mau duduk disini!" Lalu Karin kembali ke meja Itachi hanya untuk mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum rama pada Karin tapi Karin tak memperdulikannya. Karin tetap menempel pada Sasuke bahkan tangannya sudah menggandeng lengan Sasuke, meski Sasuke tak peduli padanya. Ya, tapi memang sikap Sasuke yang cuek dan dingin itulah yang digilai para gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

Konan memutar bola matanya. Jujur saja, Konan tak terlalu suka pada Karin yang selalu menempel pada Sasuke. Konan memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap jalan diluar kedai. Jelas lebih menarik melihat orang-orang yang sedang berjalan dengan berbagai kesibukan mereka dari pada melihat Karin yang mengoceh tak jelas meski diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

Dari mejanya, Itachi memperhatikan wajah tak suka Konan sejak kedatangan Karin. Apakah Konan menyukai Sasuke? Benarkah? Lalu apa Itachi harus menanyakannya secara langsung?

_Ah, biarlah... Biarkan berjalan dulu._

Batin Itachi sambil kembali menyalakan rokok.

**Hikari no Miko**

"Iruka, kau tunggu disini. Biar aku yang mencari taksinya."

Seorang pemuda berambut merah sebahu langsung pergi meninggalkan seorang lelaki dewasa di depan sebuah toko. Melihat begitu banyak belanjaan yang sudah dibeli oleh pengasuhnya ia merasa ngeri sendiri jika harus membawanya ke taksi yang memang sudah menunggu mereka di area parkir.

"Tapi- hhaa... Anak itu!" Pria yang dipanggil Iruka tadi hanya menghela nafas dengan sifat suka seenaknya milik pemuda yang sudah bersamanya selama 3 tahun ini.

**Hikari no Miko**

Bosan.

Konan masih terus memperhatikan jalanan dengan wajah lesu. Mangkuk ramen di depannya sudah kosong. Konan yang sudah merasa tak suka pada Karin semakin kesal ketika ramen pesanan gadis Uzumaki itu sudah selesai tapi tetap duduk saja menempel pada Sasuke. Kenapa pula Karin tak memilih pulang saja?

Menyebalkan.

Konan menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja di depannya. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan teman-temannya. Ia terus melihat kearah luar. Sesekali tertawa kecil saat orang-orang yang lewat melakukan tingkah-tingkah yang menurutnya lucu. Seperti sekarang; Konan sedang melihat seorang kakak yang sedang dijahili adiknya. Sang kakak sibuk mondar-mandir mencari uang sang adik yang katanya jatuh, padahal uang itu ada dalam saku celana sang adik. Konan tertawa ringan saat sang adik tertawa bahagia karena telah menjahili kakaknya, lalu sang kakak menjewer telinga sang adik sambil berlalu pulang.

Tawa kecil Konan menarik perhatian Itachi lalu dengan penasarannya sulung Uchiha itu menengok ke arah jalan, namun tak ada apa-apa. Dan ketika kembali melihat wajah Konan, Konan sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah menahan tangis.

"Ada apa denganmu, _imouto_?" Itachi bertanya dengan suara yang cukup keras karena jaraknya dengan Konan cukup memang cukup jauh. Pertanyaan itu tentu membuat yang lain memusatkan perhatiannya pada Konan.

"Tidak." Konan kembali duduk dengan benar saat semua teman-teman -bahkan sebagian pengunjung lain- memperhatikannya.

"Pasti kau merasa terasingkan saat kami berbicara sendiri ya?" Karin tersenyum meremehkan pada Konan. "Mangkanya kau itu belajarlah bergaul!" Lalu seringai terlukis perlahan pada paras cantik sang Uzumaki.

Konan menatap datar pada Karin. Lalu kembali menatap jalan.

Sekali lagi, jalanan lebih menyenangkan dari pada Karin!

Mata Konan melebar saat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan postur tubuh dan potongan rambut yang entah mengapa terasa familiar melewati kedai dengan sangat cepat. Konan langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kedai. Konan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari kemana arah pemuda tadi berlari. Namun saat Konan melihatnya, pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi sudah jauh. Tanpa pikir panjang Konan berlari mengejarnya.

"Konan!" Sasuke mengejar Konan. -setelah melepaskan diri dari Karin dengan mudah- disusul oleh Naruto, Hinata dan Itachi.

.

.

.

_**Di dalam kedai, setelah kepergian Konan dan yang lain...**_

Kurenai menatap lurus ke arah Karin yang sedang menggerutu tak jelas karena ditinggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. "Apa ku bilang." Kalimat ambigu Kurenai menarik perhatian Karin. "Gadis itu merepotkan!" Kurenai berpindah duduk disamping Karin -tadi ditempati Naruto- sambil membawa _ocha_-nya.

Karin mendengus. "Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke bisa memiliki sepupu seperti dia? Merepotkan!" Karin meminum _ocha_ milik Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan taruhanmu?" Kurenai tersenyum sangat manis pada Karin.

"Taruhan?" Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai. "Tentu akan aku menangkan. Aku tak mau kalah dari _sensei_, lagi." Dan keduanya membenturkan gelas _ocha_ yang ada ditangan mereka.

**Hikari no Miko**

Konan terus berlari untuk mengejar pemuda berambut merah yang tak diketahui namanya itu. Sejujurnya, Konan tak yakin jika yang dikejarnya adalah orang yang ada dibenaknya. Namun kakinya terus berlari, seolah punya pikiran sendiri. Berlari hingga berkeringat tapi pemuda itu tak kunjung berhenti. Tentu saja tak berhenti karena tak ada yang memintanya.

"BERHENTI!"

Konan hanya bisa terus berteriak saat ia tak tahu siapa nama pemuda yang dikejarnya. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

"KONAN?!"

"WOY, KONAN?!"

Naruto dan Sasuke terus meneriaki nama Konan, berharap gadis yang sedang berlari seperti orang kesurupan itu berhenti.

Konan terus berlari, tak memperdulikan panggilan teman-temannya. Sesungguhnya Konan sendiripun sudah sangat lelah, terlebih ia memang sudah lama tak pernah berlari. Matanya terus menatap pemuda yang kecepatan larinya semakin bertambah itu.

_Berhentilah.._

_Kumohon..._

Dan mata Konan memanas saat melihat pemuda berambut merah itu menaiki sebuah taksi yang sudah menyala. Dan sebelum Konan mendekat, mobil itu sudah mulai berjalan kearah ia datang. Dengan kata lain, pemuda yang menaiki mobil itu berbalik.

Lewat.

Dengan mudahnya taksi itu melalui jalan di samping Konan.

Konan memandang taksi biru laut itu. Setengah tak percaya jika yang dikejarnya berbalik arah. "TUNGGUH!" Teriak Konan dan mengejar taksi itu. Lebih tepatnya sang pemuda yang menaiki tak tersebut.

Bruk!

Karena terlalu lelah, Konan tersandung kakinya sendiri. Membuatnya terjungkal dan terperosok ke permukaan aspal, ia bahkan bisa merasakan pedih saat beberapa bagian tubuhnya tergoles kasarnya permukaan jalan.

"KONAN!?"

Orang-orang yang mengejarnya terkejut dan semakin mempercepat lari mereka. Walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh mereka bisa melihat luka pada lutut dan lengan Konan. Menjadikan mereka semua pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Konan tetap pada posisi tersungkurnya, tak peduli ketika orang-orang mengerubuninya -entah sekedar melihat atau berusaha untuk menolong dirinya. Tapi Konan benar-benar tak peduli.

Kakinya terasa sakit disetiap permukaan dan sendinya. Bahkan hanya untuk menggerakan jari-jarinya saja terasa sulit.

Berat.

Selain pedih, sekujur tubuh Konan terasa berat.

"KONAN?! KONAN?!"

Konan sempat melihat orang-orang yang mengejar datang menghampirinya. Sasuke adalah orang yang terlihat paling khawatir. Tapi dalam benak Konan yang ada tetaplah pemuda berambut merah tadi. "Tunggu.." Lirih Konan dengan suara sangat lemah saat kelopak matanya mulai tertutup.

.

.

.

"Kenapa orang-orang itu berlarian?" Tanya pemuda di dalam taksi. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat melihat beberapa orang memakai seragam berlarian di trotoar. "Apa pelajar Jepang memang senang berlari bersama seperti itu?" Tanyanya pada dari sendiri dan masih memperhatikan anak-anak berseragam yang berlari melawan arah laju taksi yang dinaikinya.

"Mungkin mereka sedang mengejar pencuri atau perampok." Supir taksi menjawab pertanyaannya. "Jadi, apa teman tuan yang sedang membawa banyak belanjaan itu?" Tanya supir taksi ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di trotoar dengan banyak kantung belanjaan disebelahnya.

"Iya." Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Kami baru pindah beberapa hari lalu." Lalu pemuda itu kembali melihat kebelakang, dimana banyak orang sedang berkerumun. "Jadi disini banyak pencuri ya?" Pemuda itu menatap sedih pemandangan yg dilihat melalui kaca belakang taksi.

_Jadi..._

_Seperti inikah negara tempatku lahir?_

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

Huwwaaaa... Apa ini?!

Ahahahahah... Ini fict ngaco banget ya?

Yun ngebuat fict yang banyak lagunya, istilah-istilah yang bahkan Yun sendiri nggak terlalu tahu pasti apa artinya #ngek. Fict ini bentuk rasa sedih Yun karena nggak bisa belajar gitar (nggak diijinin T.T).

Ini udah termasuk songfic belum? Belum ya? ._.

Sebenernya ini adalah fict yang pertama kali muncul saat Yun bertekat buat jadi author, jadi ide ini udah ada jauhhh hari sebelum Yun jadi Fujoshi. Mangkanya tu pair mau diubah yaoi udah nggak bisa =,=a jadinya semampu mungkin Yun nggak memunculkan apa-apa yang berbau yaoi #mewek

Ide awal fict ini dari semua lagu-lagu Jepang yang ada di hp Yun. Dulu sih ceritanya nggak gini, udah Yun cincang, Yun aduk-aduk, Yun bolak-balik dan sebagainya biar mateng (?) Maksudnya biar alurnya jelas (padahal aslinya tetep aja nggak jelas -_-).

Peringatan aja :

1. Yun bikin fict dg pair ini tapi sama sekali nggak pernah baca fict dengan pair ItaKonan (biasanya ItaKyuu #plakk *dilarang kumat woy!*). Jadi yg udah biasa hidup di pair ItaKonan maaf banget ya kalo fict ini nggak sesuai harapan kalian.

2. Yun nggak bisa main gitar #hisk, jadi kalo ada istilah-istilah yang nggak nyambung Yun minta maaf ya? Soal-nya Yun sendiri nggak terlalu paham TwT

3. Yun nggak bisa bahasa Jepang .-. Bahasa Inggris aja ancur banget T3T.

Dan soal lirik-lirik lagu itu Yun main curi setelah nyari di Jugel. Yun bahkan nggak sempet liat ambil dari mana -3- (jgn dicontoh) Jadi maaf ya?

Untuk lagu yang dinyanyikan Konan bagian paling atas judulnya Fight by YUI. Kalo yg di panggung itu judulnya Understand by YUI (juga). Buat kalian yang minat silakan download sendiri-sendiri ya? #mampus. Tapi lagu-lagu memang enak buat didenger #hisk.

Fict ini Yun dedikasihkan untuk ultah Yun sendiri #yeah! Semoga aja banyak readers-nya #Aamiinnnn

Fict ini Yun ngeditnya lewat HP, jadi kalo aneh maaf ya?

Yun sangat mengharapkan adanya masukan, kritik dan saran serta sebagainya. Mohon bimbingannya. Terimakasih telah membaca dan...

Mohon review m(_._)m


End file.
